


New Order

by nocowardsoul



Category: A Great and Terrible Beauty - Bray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Cecily, after Felicity's rejection, went to Martha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Order

Elizabeth and Cecily, after Felicity's rejection, went to Martha. Martha, having never been welcome to them before, was willing to console the pair.

"I simply don't see," said Cecily, "why Fee and Pippa would desert us for a new girl from India and a future governess."

"Pay no attention to them," said Martha. "If they can't see your worth, they are not worthy of you."

This compliment cheered the girls up. After that, they were Martha's. She, who had never been accepted into Pippa and Felicity's circle, was now the leader of her own. Seldom had she been so content.


End file.
